dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
John Sheppard
Sheppard, John Sheppard, John Sheppard, John Canon leaving point: End of Season Three; Sheppard is currently flying Atlantis through hyperspace in an attempt to escape from the Asuran deathray giant “laser” sustained beam from the episode 'First Strike'. Background ---- John Sheppard is first-generation military, a gifted pilot, and seemingly incapable of toeing the line. His father, Patrick Sheppard, was a highly successful businessman, and as the oldest son, John was expected to toe the line and take over the family business. When he announced at the age of 18 that he wasn’t, in fact, majoring in business but instead, was studying aeronautics at UCLA, his father wasn’t pleased. Neither was he particularly impressed when John was caught giving head in an alley behind a local bar. His oldest son, gay? Patrick wouldn’t – couldn’t – understand, and so disowned John, transferring his attention to John’s younger brother, David. With no family money behind him, John was close to dropping out, until one of his teachers suggest he join the ROTC, and speak to Air Force recruiters. John wanted to fly, and while it meant denying part of his sexuality, it was worth it. Flying civilian wasn’t good enough, and the Air Force would fund him through college if he joined up straight out of school. Somewhat of a maths whiz, Sheppard sailed through his exams, and started his basic training, on the road to becoming an officer. While being repeatedly disciplined for disobeying orders and attitude problems, Sheppard quickly rose through the ranks, serving in Kuwait, Afghanistan, Iraq, and Kosovo, and becoming a Major in his late twenties. After being severely disciplined (ending up with a black mark and nearly being dishonourably discharged) for disobeying orders in Afghanistan, in an (unsuccessful) attempt to save the lives of two of his men, Sheppard was posted to the McMurdo Base in the Antarctic. He had requested to be posted as far away from the world as possible; as it turns out, he’d end up an entire galaxy away. He was chosen to fly General Jack O’Neill to the McMurdo Base, and it was this chance meeting, along with a rather unfortunate drone activation, that resulted in Sheppard discovering he had the Ancient gene (one which is required to activate Ancient technology in Atlantis). As a result, he became part of the expedition team to the city known as Atlantis. He continued to rub his superiors up the wrong way, but when his commander, Colonel Sumner, was killed by the Wraith, Sheppard became the highest-ranking officer on Atlantis. When concerns were expressed about a Major being in command, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the civilian leader of the Atlantis mission, suggested promoting him. With the President at her back, the committee back on Earth was forced to agree, and Major Sheppard became Lt Colonel Sheppard. Since then, Sheppard and his team have nearly destroyed and saved the world on several occasions in their fight against the Wraith, and their attempts to keep Earth from becoming a Wraith feeding ground. Basic Information ---- Name: Johnathan Patrick Sheppard Nicknames: Sheppard, Shep, Johnny, Kirk Birthday: 5th January Gender: Male Sexual Preference: Bi, though neccessity (and US Military regs) mean he's been erring firmly on the side of 'straight' for years. Marital Status: Single, divorced. Place of Birth: Nevada. Nationality: American Partner: None. Past Relationships: Ex-wife, Nancy. Physical Description ---- Height: 5' 11" Hair: dark brown and very unruly. Definately non-reg. Eyes: hazel. Complexion: tans easily, usually has that lovely 'farmer's tan' look. Build: wiry rather than man-mountain-esque. Good strength for his build, excercises and runs daily. Speech: drawling accent, somewhere between Southern and Californian. Eyesight: 20/20. Hearing: excellent. Identifying Marks: round scar on his neck from Iratus bug mandibles; circular scar on right arm from Wraith feeding; five small scars surrounding a larger central mark on his chest from Wraith feeding; various bulletholes, arrow wounds, etc etc. Personality ---- John is a charming, friendly character; especially towards the fairer sex. While this may have earned him the nickname ‘Kirk’ from certain members of his team, John has found that people are far more likely to talk to you if you don’t insult their technology within five minutes of meeting them. *cough* unlike McKay *cough*. He’s always happy to make friends and trade stories. He tends to root for the underdog, having been one many times himself, and encourages disobeying orders. Unless they’re orders he’s given. John tends to fly by the seat of his pants and while his manner hides a cunning intellect, he’s far happier letting the other members of his team come up with the plan while he concentrates on going really really fast and blowing things up. Simple things… He always has a smile a quick remark ready, but he can be focused when needs be, and has shown himself to be a more than capable leader and Head of Security on Atlantis. Despite various attacks by bugs and Wraith viruses, John is still keen to explore, and to find a way to protect Earth from the mistake he feels ultimately responsible for – not that he’ll admit that to their new-found allies, of course. John is extremely laid back, seemingly allergic to sitting upright in a chair; he usually slouches, and seems to get angry very rarely. He’s a very instinctual person, both in the air and on the ground, and it’s this that makes him such a good leader, as well as a superb pilot. Inventory Upon Arrival ---- * black tshirt, worn to ridiculous levels of softness. *BDU vest, containing: 2 powerbars, blueberry 1 powerbar, apricot 1 powerbar, chocolate (for care and feeding of astrophysicists) One first aid kit, field. Two spare clips for sidearm One lifesigns detector One pack chewing gum, cinnamon One lollipop, cherry flavoured One length of string One deck of cards, missing 2. *Black combat trousers, military issue, slightly creased and crumpled. *White and blue striped boxers. *Black socks, military issue. *Black combat boots, military issue, unlaced and scuffed. *Black button-down shirt, military issue, ‘Atlantis’ patch on one arm, US flag on the other. *Black towelling wristband *Black watch *Sidearm, in thigh holster, fully loaded. *Comm earpiece, useless.